


Hold On to Your Hat

by anneapocalypse



Series: Twister stories [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Gen, Little Lamplight, point lookout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: When a former Lamplighter finds a boy living alone in a mine on Point Lookout, she decides to find him a new home.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Kenny
Series: Twister stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587412
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Hold On to Your Hat

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet features my Lamplighter OC, Twister, going to Point Lookout and finding Kenny.

Hold on to your hat, she says, and so he does, and it’s a good thing too, because just as the ferry gets moving a giant gust of wind blows up and would knock it clean off his head if he wasn’t hanging on to the brim.

He takes it off, to be safe, holding it at his side, and then he has a thought, and he takes Kenny-Bear out from under his other arm, and stuffs him into the hat just enough so he can see over the brim, and holds the hat against his chest with both hands so Kenny-Bear can watch too, as the bell rings clear and cold in the foggy air and they draw away from the landing.

A hand rests on his shoulder. The hand of the lady in the black leather vest, the lady with the long black hair. The lady who found Kenny Bear down the mine, who played hide-and-seek with him, who offered to take him to a place where he won’t have to live alone anymore. A place where there are other kids like him.

Far away, she said. A long boat ride away. If you go, it’s for good. So think about it.

He’d thought about it.

He’s still thinking about it, even now as the landing melts into the fog that presses in from all sides.

He shivers.

What if they don’t like me? he says.

Her hand squeezes his shoulder. Don’t worry, she says. They will.


End file.
